User talk:Ax9000
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Klagoer (Talk) 17:26, January 2, 2013 |} Source for Doug's Name Hey Ax9000. First, I'd like the thank you for your great work with the LEGO City: Undercover pages. :) However, when I was working on Doug's page, I looked at the source, this video, and couldn't find him mentioned by name anywhere. Could you explain how you found his name? Thanks. :) Hey Brickfimnut! Here's the source:http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=RlZ-vxCfWVg#t=377s If you look closely, you'd see Doug when the scanning function is being used. Hope this helps! :I see it now. Nice eye. :P Thanks, then. I'll add it to the article! LEGO City Undercover Screenshots Hey I was just wondering, on the LEGO City Undercover page there are two screenshots, one of Chase on a horse outside of the farm, and one of Chase on a T-Rex outside of the airport, I was wondering how you came across these photos? were they in a video, and if yes, which one? --Beeblebopz (talk) 21:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Customs Hey Ax. :) Thanks for the creation of those customs articles, but there are a few things that I want to point out. # Please put your customs in the customs namespace as opposed to the mainspace. This can be done by going here and using the "Create a new custom article" feature, or by simply adding "Custom:" to the beginning of the name of each article you create. This way, everything's organized better and none of your customs are confused with actual articles. # When you create a custom article, please put so a member of the CQM will know which articles they have to rate. # In addition to ensure the continued survival of Brickipedia after the fork, we would greatly appreciate it if you could add customs to our new wiki specially designed for this feature! This will decrease activity here and give the new wiki more "exclusive" content. Don't worry, though, your current customs will be transported over at the time that the move is officially complete, so you won't need to recreate any. ;-) Thanks for reading! Please consider these suggestions, and good luck with the continuation of your customs. :) About why you feel that you have no respect I think the reason that other users don't like you is because some of the things that you have posted in LC:U articles are a bit---outlandish. An example of this is the "Super Chicken Glide" (at least, I believe that you posted that.) My advice is this: Stop work on those articles for the moment, and instead work on fixing other articles (grammar, spelling, etc) instead of adding news/content that some find hard to believe. I think, after you do this, you will have a lot more respect. You don't understand. I can't fix the others and the only reason I still contribute to this ungrateful wiki is because I love LEGO! :See, calling this wiki ungrateful may not help things. Can we discuss this in a calm manner, please, before someone says something that they'll regret? ::Yeah, calling this "ungrateful" just makes things worse. Maybe talk to an administrator about it on chat. Forget it. Just forget it. Okay? Forget the fact that I wanted respect, forget everything. I am insignifigant. And I am perfectly calm about this. I will either quit this wiki ( most likely no ) or create a wiki of my own about Lego City: Underover ( Totally yes! ). Although I don't think you would get as many viewers on that wiki. Warning Please don't directly copy and paste information from other sources, especially without attribution. Additionally, don't add quotes that do not constructively add to the article. Thanks, ToaMeiko (talk) 19:53, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ohaider. :P --LCF (talk!) 19:03, July 29, 2013 (UTC)